Hetalia x Goodnight with Sheep vol 10: Iceland and Norway
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: Based on the Goodnight with Sheep drama CD series. A certain Nordic island nation can't sleep and his br... Norway came in to help. Neither of them expected, but things begin to get very interesting and hilarious. However, this promises them the best bedtime they've ever had. Slight NorIce.
1. Track 1: How annoying

A/N: The contents of this fan fiction is fictional and therefore do not actually referring to any real-life person, product, time, event, or building. The writer of this fan fiction does not own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any real-life nation.

Onwards!

* * *

Reykjavik, 14th December, 10 PM.

Winter is at its finest, especially in and around the Nordic area. Freezing wind hurls circles, dyeing the sky and earth with a pure, unstained shade of white. Water freezes. Traffic gets more difficult. Cleaning snow out of the driveway in the morning. But who cares, as long as Christmas is near, and this is also the perfect chance for people to do things they would never do in other seasons: enjoying piping hot drinks and curling themselves up in their thick, warm blankets and sleep soundly like little kittens until the very next morning.

However, there seems to be a certain Icelandic still wide awake, purple orbs staring at the brown wooden ceiling (his room is a classic style room) as white bedsheets, white like the snow outside, rustle every now and then. Short, completely tousled silver hair sprawled on the pillow. The male, dressed in light yellow pajamas, heaves a sigh. He gazes at his beloved pet, nested inside his comfy bed, asleep. Mr. Puffin is extremely noisy during the day, but even his owner has to admit, he's just adorable between 9 PM and 6 AM. Well, except for the fact that he's snoring kind of too loudly.

Just then, all sounds come to a sudden halt.

"What? What do you expect?"

No. Nothing. Sorry if I bothered you.

"Good. Can you please narrate a bit more quietly? Mr. Puffin's snore is already bugging me enough."

Okay.

So, as you can see, the Nordic tsundere nation can't sleep...

And great, all the sounds I mentioned above have just continued.

The white-haired male sitting on his bed talks to his knees: "Ahh, I just... I can't seem to get any sleep tonight... Got too many work to do..." - he sighs - "While that Nore just sleeps as if there's no tomorrow..."

Just when the last syllable has slipped from his mouth, there is a creek at the perfectly polished door made of oak wood (Made in Sweden) that effectively had the silver-haired nation quickly put his head in an upright position and gasp slightly. In three seconds straight, the door has moved aside, revealing a tall man dressed in his pajamas, part of his golden blond hair held up by a Nordic cross barrette and soulless sea blue eyes staring at the other person sitting on the bed.

"Do you have anything to discuss with me, brother?"

Iceland's eyes widens. He tries with all his might to focus on his knees again. _Dammit, why does he have to show up right now of all times?_

"Y... you..." - Iceland knows he is blushing and tries his best to hide it - "Nothing, everything's fine. And for the last time." - he doesn't know his voice is raising - "I'M. NOT. YOUR. BROTHER."

In less than ten seconds, the other is already on the bed, face-to-face with the white-haired nation, placing one of his slender, pale and beautiful fingers on the other's lips. Iceland is absolutely shocked.

"Shhh... Aren't you afraid you're gonna wake that bird?" - Norway quietly whispered, all the while keeping his (index) finger against the other's lips. The island nation collected every bits of his strength to push the taller man's hand away from his face. He lets out a low grunt before collapsing against the white bedsheets.

"Just... stay away from me... He's not gonna wake up even if I set his tail on fire anyway." - Iceland mutters, squeezing his eyes shut - "By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Iceland hardly notices that Norway is already bending down, placing his mouth kind of near his ear.

"I won't tell you why unless you call me "onii-chan"." - he starts whispering.

"Oh dammit, not again." - Iceland squeezes his eyelids even more, his voice clearly shows annoyance.

"My name is not dammit. Say it, "onii-chan"."

"No way in hell I'm saying."

"Onii-chan!"

"I don't know you!"

"Onii-chan!"

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Oniiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Ohh, GAH!"

Their argument is cut off by very displeased grunting noises from Mr. Puffin, who then quickly turns to lay flat on his belly and goes back to sleep. The shorter male is about to leave the bed immediately before he is stopped by the other, who is already laying down on his side and, again, whispering into Iceland's ear with his _downright annoying_ monotone voice.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet? You know what happens if that damn bird wakes up, don't you?"

The other turns away, lets out a low grunt and begins to forcefully pull out some of his white hair with his hand. "Second thought, I think it's a brilliant idea to wake him up. He should do a great job of kicking you out of here."

Norway reluctantly moves his face away from the other's ear. He turns around, facing the opposite direction before muttering something under his breath: "Ah, so you really have the guts to say that to your brother, don't you?" - Iceland gives a sigh as the only response. The other continued - "Well, it seems that you can't sleep, am I right?"

The island nation shakes his head and hides himself under the thick blanket so that only some of his hair is visible. He smirks bitterly: "Heh, what do you mean I can't sleep? I... am still able to sleep... just fine!"

The older man questions: "Then why are you still up at this hour, if it is right that you're not sleep-talking?"

Iceland's face turns to a light pink shade as he continues to hide under the blanket and shake his head: "... It's just Mr. Puffin is snoring way too loudly..." - his head-shaking speed decreases to an acceptable zero, he lets out a painful, heavy sigh - "Okay, I do have some things I have to finish by tomorrow. You know, the tourists... And I also have to get that freaking environment report done." - he chuckles lightly - "It's just not easy being the world's least polluted country..."

Norway forcefully pulls the thick blanket down to uncover the younger male's face as he begins to smirk - "Then do you think it's easy being the world's best place for women? We have to try and be even better if we don't want our country's population to reduce to zero. Don't wanna say it, but I have even more work than you."

Silence.

...

Tre.

To.

Ett.

"W-Wait, did I say you can share the bed tonight? Oh no no, Noregur, I demand you to go back to your room and get your own sleep." - at that last sentence, Iceland laughs. Bitterly - "I can't be bothered by you any longer."

Norway doesn't move. In fact, he even scoots closer and starts playing with the other's hair: "Do you think I'll be able to sleep when my little brother can't? That's why I'm here. I'm not going anywhere until your sleeping problem is gone. Ice, do you remember what I do to help you fall asleep when you were little?"

Pushing the older nation's hand away from his hair, Iceland lets out a low mutter: "No..." Not yet backing down, Norway rests his hand on the younger's cheek and begins to stroke: "How silly. The memories of how I counted sheep for you on such nights and once I even had to count to one hundred are still fresh as new. I'm surprised you don't remember."

"No." - Iceland turns 180 degrees around and tries to close his eyes: "I don't remember one bit about it. And what do sheep have to do with sleeping anyway? And please, I'm not a child anymore. Don't even think of trying to use those childish methods on me. It's even worse than calling you o-"

His words are cut off by his own hand which has been sent flying upwards with an incredible speed to cover his mouth upon sudden realization.

"What are you gonna say? Keep saying it!" - Iceland pretends to not hear it through by burying his face deep into a pillow. He continues to say something, his muffled words could be made out as: "Ummmphh... Nei..."

"Heh." - completely ignoring the other, Norway chuckles triumphantly - "Oh well, it means that you allow me to count for you, right?"

_**(end of track 1)**_

**A/N:** _Translations:_ **Norwegian**: _ett_: one, _to_: two, _tre_: three. **Icelandic**: _nei_: no


	2. Track 2: I'll count for you, brother

**A/N:** 1. The events of this fic takes place before the Wordy Nordics strip, so it means that Norway and Iceland are not yet confirmed to be biological brothers.

2. Counting parts are in _italics_ with numerals in _**bold**_, all of which are centered.

* * *

Smirking lightly, Norway begins his counting as quietly and gently as possible:

"_Hitsuji ga **ippiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **nihiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **sambiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **yonhiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **gohiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **roppiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **nanahiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **happiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **kyuuhiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juppiki** be._"

Keeping that smirk plastered on his porcelain face, he mutters: "I guess you should have fallen asleep by now-"

"It's childish no matter how you think of it." - Iceland shakes his head and covers his ears - "I'm not going to fall asleep even if you count to one thousand!"

"Really?" - the blonde chuckles - it isn't common that he smiles, chuckles or laughs - but when he does, it means that there must be something twisted going on in his head - "Let's play a game, shall we? If you do fall asleep then you have to call me-"

"I know, I know." - the silver-haired male closes his eyes and lets go of his ears. He spreads his arms out on the bed and shrugs slightly - "Just... whatever you're doing, keep doing it. Your nonsense talking is even more annoying than the counting."

Moving a little closer to the younger one, Norway continues:

"_Hitsuji ga **juu-ippiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-nihiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-sambiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-yonhiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-gohiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-roppiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-nanahiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-happiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **juu-kyuuhiki** be._

_Hitsuji ga **nijuppiki** be._"

A short moment of silence goes by before the older nation decides to voice his thoughts first: "Well? Ice? Sleeping already?"

Norway's smirk grows wider when he hears a soft yawn from the other, though he tries to hide the truth by saying afterwards: "What?! No way? I'm not going to lose that quickly, dammit!"

"Very persistent, aren't ya..."

"_Hitsuji ga **nijuu-ippiki** be._

[...]

_Hitsuji ga **sanjuppiki** be._"

Norway smiles to himself after he has heard an even louder yawn from the younger. He questions aloud, still smirking: "So?"

Squeezing a mere amount of strength to roll left and right between the bedsheets, Iceland laughs breathlessly between yawns: "So? So what?... ahh... I told you... that... I would do... anything... to NOT call you by that title!" - coming up with a seemingly brilliant idea, the silver-haired male stops moving; he stares wittily at the other's eyes and whispers his words of wisdom: "And you know how stressful it is to surpass Singapore at being the world's cleanest countries..."

Simply reminding himself of the thing that he has to worry about the most which has kept him sleepless during the course of one whole week, the island nation has shaken the damned sleepiness off of him. He smiles widely, triumphantly at the other, whose slightly smug expression has turned into an absolutely shocked and a little amazed one. Norway has to admit, his (proclaimed) brother sure is smart- no, he's way too _intelligent_. Like a fox, or even more so.

But it isn't guaranteed that Norway is going to give up at any minute. The expression displayed on his face quickly reverts to simply a smirk as he quietly mumbled: "Wide awake again, eh... Looks like this isn't an easy game to play. I guess I have to keep playing."

And he was no joking. Drifting even closer to the other, Norway smiles softly and wraps one of his arms around Iceland's shoulder, his delicate fingers entangle into silver strands, caressing lightly. It feels good; the Icelandic male swears he can clearly feel the older nation's warm breath on his cheek. Blushing peachy pink, he blubbers: "No... Nore... What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh." - silenced by the other, Iceland can feel warmth engulfing him, overwhelming him as Norway leans in, as close to his ear as possible and begins his task again, as slowly, gently and calming as he can:

"_Hitsuji ga **sanjuu-ippiki** be._

[...]

_Hitsuji ga **yonjuppiki** be._"

Norway pulls away from the younger's ear, places his head on the soft pillow. He, still stroking the island nation's hair, smiles again when he sees the other's eyelids are already heavy. He chuckles when he hears small, incomprehensible sounds coming from the white-haired male: "Ah... mmm..."

"Ice?"

"I... I won't... Nore... gur..."

Watching the other closing his eyes and drifting off peacefully, Norway can't help but tighten his embrace around his (proclaimed) brother and muttered: "And who loses now?~ Remember, "onii-chan"!"

_God natt, lillebror._

**(end of track 2)**

* * *

**Translations:** **Norwegian:** _god natt_: good night; **Icelandic:** _Noregur_: Norway (in the anime, I hear Ice calls Norway "Nore" all the time, and it must be because of this)

**Explanations:** in Japanese, to count small animals (rabbits, mice, squirrels, etc), we use the suffix **-hiki** (匹) Special cases where the reading of the suffix must be changed are **one** (ippiki), **three** (sambiki), **six** (roppiki), **e****ight** (happiki) and **ten** (juppiki). Also, to ask "How many animals?", we say "~ ga **n****ambiki** (imasu ka)?" (が何匹 (います か)。) or "~ wa nambiki ga imasu ka?" (は何匹がいます か。) (different structures)

**A/N:** 1.I hate to be a spoiler but STAY TUNED EVERYBODY! CUZ THERE'S GONNA BE TRACK 3!

2. If any of you actually has trouble falling asleep, just imagine Norway counting sheep for you... with his damn voice... eheheheheh...


	3. Track 3: Backing Down is not an Option!

The restless wind outside is still hurling and chanting their endless melody "swoooooooooooosh, swooooooooooooooosh" over and over again, sending thousands of snowflakes up, down, around and everywhere, covering the city in a foggy veil.

Inside a certain house in Reykjavik where the symphony of winter outside can't reach no matter how loud Nature plays, the small, warm atmosphere of a classic-style bedroom is filled with non-stop and absolutely annoying sounds of heavy fabric rustling against each other.

"For Gud's sake, can you stop moving around already?" - a white-haired male laying stomach down on the bed whispers angrily as he had been pulled out of his sleep a few seconds ago- "You've been annoying me enough during the day so I don't need you to steal my bedtime as well!"

"Heh, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can sleep." - was the other's quiet and monotone response - "This damned narrator is not gonna shut up for a freaking minute!"

Okay, say that one more time and there will soon be a headless Norwegian guy here...

"Sheesh, you don't have to get all worked up over it," - annoyed, the tsundere buries his face even deeper into his white pillow - "Nore doesn't really mean it, and I know he's lying anyway..."

"What?"

"I said, you're lying!" - he managed to not yell at that last sentence.

"By which evidence you're telling me that?" - says the older, smirking lightly.

"D'oh, the other day drunk Danmark barged into your room screaming like hell and you were still lying in your damn bed as if you had been dead. The narrator is still nothing compared to that annoying jerk!" - Iceland begins to shake his head and squeeze his eyes closed as much as he can.

"Ah, I have to admit, lillebror, you are quite smart there..." - Norway turns away as well, his chuckle can still be clearly heard between rustles.

"Alright, what on Earth do you want?!" - Iceland turns his body 90 degrees so that he faces the other's back.

"Count for me, hmm?"

"WHAT?"

Again, Norway was fast and agile enough to place his finger onto Iceland's lips again within less than three seconds. "I wonder how many times I have to remind you to keep quiet... I said, now I can't sleep and I want my little brother to count sheep for me."

"Oh, what if I don't?" - raising both of his eyebrows, Iceland retorts in a challenging tone of voice.

"Then call me "onii-chan"."

"Dammit!" - the younger male's hand finds its way to its owner's face and slams hard onto the upper half as if it was made of iron and Iceland's face was made of magnet.

"Ice, you have two options. Count sheep for me, or call me "onii-chan". I'm being easy towards you, so if you don't waaaant iiiit..." - whenever the last syllables that fly out of Norway's lips are abnormally long, it could either mean that he is annoyed or he is going to say something very unpleasant afterwards.

"What?"

"I won't let you sleep."

"Seriously, you are the most annoying person in the whole world, followed by Danmark. Well, if this can shut you up..."

"Quickly! Or count, or call me "onii-chan"!"

Grunting, the silver-haired male utters the three words he never thought he could have ever said, at the same time keeping it low in his throat: "Oh, I hate you!"

**_(End of track 3)_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, _good_ news is, there is gonna be track 4, but _bad_ news is, I won't write "Resting with Norway" and "Resting with Iceland" because I don't want to. If you want to continue this and write those two tracks then go ahead.**


End file.
